


Flirting With An Angel

by theArcane



Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Castiel Deserves Nice Things (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Comfort, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Post-Season/Series 13, Praying Dean Winchester, Requited Love, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: It takes Dean quite some time to realize that Castiel, underneath all his innocence and sweetness, is nothing but a big flirt.Not understanding personal space- an excuse to stand closer to Dean. Not understanding pop culture references- an excuse to watch more movies with Dean. Not knowing what porn is- an excuse to ask Dean how sex works.Dean realizes he's had enough and decides to give Cas a taste of his own medicine._____________________________________________________________Based on the idea that Cas was the only angel who never understood basic human boundaries and that too only when he was around Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071791
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Flirting With An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere between S13- S15 maybe. If we're just gonna ignore Despair and what followed after that 🥴

Dean, in all his sincerity, would have never thought that the nerdy, stuck-up, all-powerful angel, who rescued him from perdition, will turn out to be such a tease. But Castiel was indeed a big _flirt_. 

It took Dean quite some time to realize it. Whenever Cas used to stand too close to him, not understanding _personal space_ or when he was telling other people what a _profound bond_ they have. Once, he even asked Dean if he could show him how sex works in his most innocent voice ever. _Show_ him, not _tell_ him. _The little brat._

Dean thought it was just an angel thing. That they are too asocial to understand basic human decencies. But then he met other angels. Angels who had no problem giving Dean his personal space or understanding how sex works. Granted Cas used to be a virgin in heaven, but even virgins know how sex works, especially the virgins who have been observing humanity since a long time. 

So, over the years, Dean came to realize that his best friend wasn't as innocent as he looked. There was a devil beneath those angelic eyes. And Dean had it up to here with Cas' teasing. He wondered how long will it take him to finally snap and pin Cas against a wall and claim his lips. 

_Focus_. He thought, trying to pull himself back to the present.

They were sitting in the bunker, reading some boring lore, while Sam and Jack were out hunting. Dean was too tired from their previous hunt and Cas had said that he will stay too for which Dean was grateful. He peaked over his book to look at Cas sitting across from him, with his trenchcoat off. Dean wasn't complaining. That damned trenchcoat never did justice to that body. The suit on the other hand, perfectly defined his taut features, which otherwise remained hidden. 

Dean knew that Cas knew that he was watching him, because at that very moment, the little bastard stretched and loosened his tie. Dean smirked and cast his eyes at the book again, completely forgetting what he was reading before. Dean shook his head and cleared his throat, to make himself concentrate. He was not giving him what he wants, no way. The little bastard can strip every inch of his clothing in front of him and he will not bat an eye. 

"Is the air conditioning off?" Cas suddenly said in a perfectly innocent tone.

Dean looked up, mirroring Cas' innocence. "Course not. Why?" 

"I feel a little hot." Cas said, slowly unbuttoning his top button, without taking his eyes off Dean. 

Dean was barely able to hold back a smile. The poor thing was learning his pickup lines from grade-B porno. "I thought angels aren't supposed to feel the temperature." 

Cas turned a light shade of red. "Sometimes we do, Dean." He loosened his tie even more, exposing his collarbone. 

"All right, why don't you take the coat off, then?" If Cas wanted to strip so bad in front of Dean, then Dean _will_ make him. 

"That sounds nice." The coat was off, leaving him in his white shirt, which was tight over his biceps. 

Dean swallowed, forcing himself to look at Castiel's eyes instead of.. _other_ things. He sometimes forgot how straightforward the winged dicks were, and _Cas_ , he was the biggest one of them all. "Can we get back to reading now? Sammy will kill us if we don't find anything worth his while." 

"Of course." Cas said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Dean looked back at his book, but he knew it was no use. There was no way he could read a boring lore when Cas was in front of him, wearing only one layer of clothing, flirting (or trrying his best to) so blatantly with Dean. Anyways, it was time to put a stop to all this. He closed his book shut. "A'right, you know what? It _is_ too hot in here." He picked the book, stood up and walked towards Cas.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked. 

"Where are _we_ going. Get up." He slapped him on the shoulder and heard him get up. Dean kept walking, knowing when Cas behind him. He stopped when he reached his room. 

"Here?" Cas asked, his blue eyes wide. 

"Yep, here. The, um, _air conditioning_ in my room is perfectly fine." Dean opened the door and held it for Cas. "Come on." 

Cas raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he stepped in. He only came in Dean's room to talk about something important and always left too soon. They have never.. _hanged out_ here. Dean was smirking as he followed Cas' nervous trail inside. 

Cas looked around. "Where shall I sit?" 

"Here, of course." Dean pointed towards his bed and threw his own book on it. "I don't have any chairs or couch in here." 

Cas continued to look terrified as he perched himself on the edge of the bed, his back against Dean as he slowly opened his book. Dean, on the other hand, put his both legs on the bed, and sat comfortably down in the middle. 

"What you say, Cas, the temperature all right in here?" 

"It's all right." Cas said, fidgeting with his tie. 

Dean smirked at the poor bastard. He didn't know why he let Cas get away with all of it since all these years. If anyone else had tried to flirt so shamelessly with Dean, he wouldn't have hesitated to take them right then and there. But this was Cas, _his sweet, perfect Cas_. And in a way, Dean was always afraid to lay his hands on him, because he was too afraid to ruin the beautiful bastard. 

"You don't wanna open any more buttons now, do you?" Dean smirked. 

Cas looked at Dean slowly, his eyes narrowed. "No." 

Dean gave him a sweet mocking smile, and Cas went back to his book, looking annoyed. Dean high fived himself. He wasn't going to let the angel off so easy. He shifted himself towards him and peeked over his shoulder to look into the book. "Watcha readin' there?" 

He heard Cas sigh softly as he began explaining about some old pagan god who liked eating human limbs. Naturally, Dean didn't hear a word because he was all too aware of Cas' face so close to him, his breath on Dean's mouth. Dean continued nodding at his words and eventually became annoyed when he realized that him being in such close proximity was having no effect whatsover the angel. Cas kept explaining in a perfectly monotonous tone, not even looking at Dean whose head was now resting on his shoulder. 

"Okay! Got it."Dean finally said to stop him from rambling any more bullshit and pulled himself back. _Cas won this round._

Dean went back to his book, feeling defeated. The angel was too tough of a nut to crack and Dean wondered if he had come on too strong somehow and scared his best friend away. Maybe Cas was never flirting with him at all. Maybe he _was_ as innocent as he looked. He started thinking about various methods to kill himself to save him from this embarassment, when Cas finally spoke up.

"When will they be back?" 

"Dunno, might take some more hours. The case was in another state." 

"So it's just you and me till then?" 

Dean's chest lit up at those words. _The son of a bitch._ "Yes, Cas. It's just you and me till then." 

Cas nodded, but didn't say anything. Dean decided to give it one last try. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable? Sit up." 

Cas looked at Dean's legs stretched across the bed. "I _am_ comfortable like this." 

"C'mon, Cas. You can take that stick out sometimes." 

Those words were enough to rile Cas up because the next moment, he was sitting beside Dean, his legs crossed before him, their shoulders and thighs touching each other. He looked directly at Dean. "You were right, this is more comfortable." 

It was Dean's turn to be flustered. Cas had caught him off guard. He had never expected him to sit this close. He started shaking his legs because he could definitely feel something starting to build in his groin and if he got an erection _now_ , he will never get over the embarassment. 

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas asked. "Is this not comfortable for you?" 

"What..course it is. I am.. I am.. _comfortable_. Are _you_ comfortable?" Dean blurted out, looking at anywhere but Cas. 

"Yes, I just told you so." 

"Good." He muttered, his leg shaking of it's own accord. He felt a drop of swet at his temple. He clenched and unclenched his hands. _Damn you, Cas._ He was good at this. He was supposed to be the one to turn into a shaking, blubbering mess, not Dean.

Dean cursed himself. Women were easy, they were always ready to give himself to Dean as soon as he started flirting with them. But men, Dean was always too incoherent around men. _Lack of experience_ , in his opinion. 

"Dean." Cas said, pulling the hunter out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" His voice was tender and soft. Dean knew he wasn't playing anymore. He was genuinely asking him if he was okay. 

"Yes I am." He muttered. 

Cas gently laid a hand on his thigh to stop him from shaking. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Dean had promised himself that he would not let Cas win today. He would get the brat to admit that he was, in fact, always coming on to Dean and then get him to confess his feelings. But the way he had just given up their game to ask Dean if he was okay, with genuine concern in his eyes, lit something inside of Dean. 

Next thing he knew, his hand was on Castiel's face, turning him towards himself and their lips were crashing on each other's. Dean kissed and kissed the angel and the angel kissed him back with equal vigour. They sucked and bit, draining and filling each other simultaneously. 

Dean pulled back finally, panting. "That was awesome." He blurted out the first thing that came in his mind. _Such a smooth talker._

Cas smiled at him. "I am glad you enjoyed it." 

Dean shoved him lightly. "Y'know you could've just told me what you wanted instead of making half-assed moves on me all the time." 

"What moves?" Cas asked, feigning innocence. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

Cas shrugged. "Those weren't..half-assed moves." 

Dean scoffed. "Of course they are! Telling me the room is _too_ hot is your best move? You coulda at least tried a bit more with me, man." 

"I don't need to, Dean. You are too easy. You start blushing red even when I stand to close to you. If I had started.. _touching_ you here and there, Lord knows what you would have become of you. Like now." He gestured to the strain in Dean's pants. 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep, exasperated sigh. "I don't know why I even try with you." 

Cas leaned in, touching Dean's forehead with his own and whispered. "Because you love me." His hands slid on Dean's thigh, rubbing gently. 

"You don't know that." Dean said, again unable to form a coherent thought, because he was very well aware of where the angel's hand was moving up to.

"You think I don't hear your prayers, Dean?" Cas caught Dean's lower lip between his teeth. "I hear them every night." 

_Damn it._ He didn't even know he was _praying_ to Cas. He did go to bed every night with the angel's name on his lips and his hands inside his pants. He never knew that all this time, Cas was hearing it all. "Then why didn't you come to me sooner?" Dean whispered. 

"Because I also know that you don't think you deserve me." His fingers were toying with Dean's waistband. "This is why I waited patiently. Annoyed you so much, knowing that one day, you will not be able to take it anymore and finally come to me on your own." 

Dean could feel tears welling up in his eyes. _What was wrong with him?_ _A guy was about to give him a handjob and he was crying?_ "What if I end up hurting you one day?" 

"Then I will pick myself up and come back to you, over and over again. You cannot scare me away, Dean Winchester." 

Dean smiled softly. He shook away his tears and grabbed Cas' hands playing with his waistband. "Will you get on with it already or will you keep spewing this sappy shit?" 

Cas laughed at Dean's sudden change in tone but he obliged. Their lips met again as the angel's hand found Dean's rhythm. Dean prayed for Sam and Jack's hunt to last longer. Because he and Cas had a lot of catching up to do. And it was going to make them more tired than any hunt ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it ^_^


End file.
